You Belong With Me
by ainagihara
Summary: Hai, namaku Claire. Aku baru pindah dari kota tempat tinggalku ke desa ini, Mineral Town. Aku lelah dengan berbagai masalah di kota. Yah, walaupun ketika pertama kali aku melihat peternakan ini adalah peternakan yang sangat berantakan. Tapi, mau tidak mau aku harus menjalankan ini. Aku ingin merubah semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

**_Based on request :D_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon dan lagu taylor swift-you belong with me_  
**

**_Tapi, aku mempunyai song fict ini!_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**Claire POV**

Hai, namaku Claire. Aku baru pindah dari kota tempat tinggalku ke desa ini, Mineral Town. Aku lelah dengan berbagai masalah di kota, seperti _fake friends, _laki-laki berhidung belang yang hanya memikirkan nafsu mereka, pekerjaan yang tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali, dan lainnya. Dan, disinilah aku sekarang bekerja sebagai petani di desa yang sangat indah ini. Yah, walaupun ketika pertama kali aku melihat peternakan ini adalah peternakan yang sangat berantakan dan dimana-mana banyak rumput liar. Iklan yang terpasang di koran waktu itu menipu, itu yang di katakan oleh Thomas, _Mayor _di kota ini. Tapi, mau tidak mau aku harus menjalankan ini. Aku ingin merubah semuanya.

**Gray POV**

Nama ku Gray. Aku mulai tinggal di desa ini, Mineral Town ketika berumur 6 tahun. Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku di kota sebelah. Tetapi, orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta dan aku segera di kirim kesini dan tinggal bersama kakekku. Kakekku yang emosional nya sangat tinggi dan suka sekali berkomentar. Dengan sifat kakekku yang keras dan orang tua yang meninggalkanku sejak dini membuatku menjadi seorang yang dingin dan pemarah juga. Kakek seorang pemilik toko _Blacksmith. _Otomatis , aku dijadikan seorang penerus toko ini. Ber tahun-tahun aku di asah untuk menjadi seorang _Blacksmith. _Dan, asal kalian tau aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Nama nya, Mary.

**_Monday, 3_****_rd_****_ Spring Year 1_**

Aku menempa besi yang ada di hadapanku dengan hati-hati tapi pasti. Aku harus membuktikan pada kakek bahwa aku bisa, aku muak dengan kometarnya setiap hari.

CRASH!

'OH TIDAK! Aku sudah sangat hati-hati melakukan ini! Kenapa?!' Teriakku dalam hati.

"GRAY! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan! Kau harus hati-hati!" Teriak Kakek padaku.

Aku membanting palu yang kupegang.

"Daritadi juga aku sudah hati-hati! Salahkan peralatan mu yang merusak besi itu!" Teriakku balik.

"Kau berani melawan Kakek mu?!" Teriak Kakek lagi.

Ketika aku akan membentaknya balik, lonceng pintu toko berbunyi yang menandakan pelanggan masuk. Karena kesabaran ku telah habis aku langsung menoleh ke arah pelanggan itu dan membentaknya.

"Kau! Menggangu saja!" Teriakku pada nya. Baru kusadari dia seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang nya yang panjang dengan mata biru yang sangat indah dan memakai baju seorang petani.

"GRAY! BERANI NYA KAU BERTERIAK PADA PELANGGAN!" Teriak Kakek sangat marah setelah apa yang kulakukan.

"Cih! Maaf" Ucapku degan kesal.

Ia menatapku takut dan mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati konter tempat kakek berdiri.

"Per-Permisi. Nama saya Claire. Saya petani baru di peternakan di sebelah selatan sana" Jelasnya agak gugup.

"Hohoho salam kenal, Claire! Namaku Saibara pemilik toko _Blacksmith_ di kota ini. Jika ada alatmu yang rusak atau ingin di _upgrade _kau bisa menyerahkan nya padaku." Jelasnya dengan nada riang.

'Cih, aku benci ketika dia bersikap sok baik di depan orang lain' Umpatku.

Kulihat Claire tersenyum.

"Oh ya, yang disana itu Gray. Dia cucuku. Tolong maklumi sikap nya tadi, dia memang suka membuat masalah" Jelas Kakek.

Aku bergidik menatap Kakek ketika ia menjelek-jelekan ku.

"Hey! Kakek tua! Apa masalahmu berkata seperti itu?!" Teriakku.

"G-gray!" Seru Claire, tapi dengan suara lembut nya.

Aku menoleh ke arah nya cepat. "Apa?!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu.." Ucap nya lembut.

"Cih. Kakek terlalu keras pada ku, selalu banyak berkomentar. Aku muak. Aku siap untuk keluar dari sini!" Omel ku.

"Itu yang di namakan T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G!" Ucap nya dengan tegas.

Aku kaget dengan ucapan nya.

"Aku juga awal nya berhadapan dengan peternakan yang benar-benar berantakan. Tapi, aku punya tujuan. Dan, aku tidak akan menyerah" Ucap nya lagi dengan senyum.

Aku terpaku dengan ucapannya. Sampai akhirnya aku tersenyum setelah sekian lama.

"Heh. Terimakasih, aku akan lebih berusaha" Ucap ku.

"Sama-sama" Balas nya. "Aku pamit dulu Saibara, Gray" Ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah nak, hati-hati di jalan" Ucap kakek.

"Ya.." Ucapku singkat, kemudian menatap Claire yang berjalan keluar toko.

**Claire POV**

Rasanya jantungku hampir copot setelah menegur seorang pemuda yang punya emosional yang tinggi. Tapi, ia tampan.. Dengan mata birunya yang menawan, tubuh yang tegap, dan memakai topi betuliskan 'UMA' yang mungkin merupakan ciri khasnya.

"C-Claire! Apa yang kau fikirkan, ya ampun!" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Lebih baik, aku mengunjungi penduduk lain, kemudian ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bibit" Gumamku, kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan _Blacksmith._

.

.

.

Aku menyeka keringatku setelah mencabut rumput liar yang cukup banyak. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 17:00. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Claire, kau belum menjual apa pun" Ucap Zack sambil menatapku ketika aku menoleh ke arah nya yang berdiri tepat di sebelah _Shipping Bin_.

"Maafkan aku, Zack. Hari ini aku ingin membersihkan ladangku dulu" Ucapku dengan tampang belas kasihan ketika sudah berdiri di sebelah nya.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, Claire. Kau jangan terlalu bergantung dengan ladangmu. Kau bisa menjual rumput herbal di kaki gunung, dan menambang bijih perak atau perunggu di _Spring Mine_, dekat dengan _Mother's Hill_" Jelasnya panjang lebar padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Siap, Zack! Terimakasih sudah banyak membantuku!"

Zack tersenyum balik kepadaku dan melenggang pergi.

'Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Ya, ketika aku berkeliling ke rumah penduduk. Aku bertemu dengan gadis-gadis di desa ini. Dan mereka sangat baik padaku. Tidak seperti teman-temanku di kota, mereka mendekatiku karena ada maunya.

Aku berkenalan dengan Ann, Karen, Popuri, Mary, dan Elli. Aku sangat menyukai mereka. Dan malam ini aku di ajak Ann makan malam bersama di bar milik ayahnya. _Inn._

.

.

.

"Apa kau tau, kalau Ann itu takut sama hantu?" Ucap Karen kepadaku disambut dengan tawa yang lain.

"Karen! Diam! Aku malu!" Teriak Ann sambil memukul Karen.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temanku.

"Hey, Claire! Apa kau sudah menemukan laki-laki yang kau sukai di desa ini?" Tanya Karen tiba-tiba yang membuat pembicaraan ini menjadi serius.

Semuanya menatapku.

"Hah? Aku masih sangat baru di sini Karen!" Ucapku. Karen mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menyukai Rick. Kalian jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Ucap Karen lagi dengan mukanya yang merah kemudian di sambut dengan tawanya Popuri. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Karen lagi sambil menatap tajam Popuri.

"Kalian tau kan, aku dan Trent memang dekat. Aku menyukai nya. Tapi, dia hanya menganggap ku asisten kerja nya. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya.." Ucap Elli kemudian tersenyum malu.

Semuanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku… Menyukai Kai. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Apalagi sampai kakak ku tau!" Seru Popuri.

Karen tertawa. "Rick sering bercerita padaku, tentang Kai. Ia sangat membenci Kai, Popuri"

"Memang! Jaga rahasia ini Karen!" Seru Popuri sambil menatap Karen tajam. Karen tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kai? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di kota ini.." Tanyaku.

"Dia hanya datang saat Summer, Claire" Ucap Popuri dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku.. Menyukai Cliff. Ya, kepribadian nya memang bertolak belakang denganku. Tapi, aku sangat suka ketika mukanya menjadi merah karena salah tingkah!" Seru Ann dengan riang.

"Wow, tak kusangka Ann!" Ucap Mary dengan tawa kecilnya.

Semua mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan Mary.

'Wah, semua nya mempunyai orang yang di sukai. Mungkin aku akan cerita sedikit pada mereka tentang ketertarikan ku pada Gray' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Sudah berpacaran dengan Gray" Ucap Mary tiba-tiba kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

'Eh…'

"Astaga! Kau bercanda Mary? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Karen kaget.

"Wah! Mary! Tak kusangka!" Ucap Elli juga.

Aku hanya terdiam ketika yang lain terkaget-kaget dengan pengakuan Mary.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Aku menyatakan perasaanku dan dia membalas perasaanku" Ucap Mary dengan tersenyum senang.

Aku tersenyum.

'Mungkin sebaiknya kusimpan saja perasaan ini..'

_'If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you.._

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see.._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me'_

* * *

**_I need your review!_**

**_Thank you for reading~ :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Terimakasih yang udah me review di chapter 1 :D_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon dan lagu taylor swift-you belong with me_**

**_Tapi, aku punya cerita ini! :)_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Tuesday, 4_****_th_****_ Spring Year 1_**

**Claire POV**

Aku mencangkul petak di ladangku untuk menanam bibit lobak yang kubeli kemarin, kemudian menyebar bibit itu dan menyiramnya. Aku merasa sangat bangga apa yang telah kulakukan.

'Ini merupakan awal yang baik' Gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat sekeliling ladangku. Masih banyak sekali rumput liar bertebaran di mana-mana. Aku menghela nafas. 'Tapi, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan'.

"_Kau jangan terlalu bergantung dengan ladangmu. Kau bisa menjual rumput herbal di kaki gunung, dan menambang bijih perak atau perunggu di Spring Mine."_

Aku teringat ucapan Zack.

'Oh ya! Aku akan mandi dulu dan pergi ke _Mother's Hill' _Ucapku dalam hati dan melangkah ke rumahku.

**Gray POV**

"Gray, kita kekurangan bijih perunggu untuk membetulkan peratalannya Rick" Ucap Kakek yang menatap kotak penyimpan bijih.

"Hm, ya.. setelah aku melelehkan besi ini dan menuangnya ke cetakan" Ucapku pada Kakek.

Kakek mengangguk.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi air terjun yang terletak di sebelah _Spring Mine_ dan terlarut dalam lamunanku.

_"Gray, sepertinya aku ada rasa denganmu.." Ucap Mary menatapku._

_Aku terdiam._

_Mary anak yang baik, ia suka membantuku dalam berbagai hal._

_"Sepertinya.. aku pun begitu" Jawab ku akhirnya._

_Tunggu, apa karena dia baik aku juga menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang dinamakan cinta sebelumnya. Apa yang seperti ini yang namanya cinta?_

_Kulihat Mary melangkah mendekatiku. "Aku mencintamu, Gray" Ucap Mary dan menciumku._

TONG! TONG!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara pukulan palu dari dalam _Spring Mine_ dan menoleh ke arah tambang itu.

'Setauku yang pergi ke sini hanya aku atau kakekku' Gumamku. Karena penasaran, aku memasuki tambang itu.

Gelap.

Aku menyalakan senter yang kubawa dan mengarahkan ke berbagai arah untuk mencari asal suara tadi, sampai arah senterku berhenti pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri disana diiringi dengan seruannya.

"Ah! Silau!" Ucapnya.

Aku segera menyadari bahwa Claire yang berada disana.

"Claire?!" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seruku kaget dan mengahampirinya.

"Gray?" Tanyanya memastikan bahwa aku yang menegurnya.

"Iya" Jawabku.

"Ah, aku sedang menambang beberapa bijih untuk dijual ke Zack" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tanpa penerangan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku lupa membawa.. hehe" Ucapnya dengan senyum nyengir.

"Berdua saja denganku." Ucapku sambil menunjukkan senter yang kupegang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih.." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan senter di tembok yang sudah kulubangi sedikit. Kulihat Claire memperhatikanku. Ia pun sadar ketika aku melihatnya memperhatikanku dan langsung melanjutkan menambangnya.

Aku pun langsung mulai menambang.

TONG! TONG! TONG!

Kami terdiam karena fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Claire berbicara.

"Gray, aku duluan ya." Ucapnya padaku.

Aku berhenti menambang. "Hm? Iya.." Jawabku sambil menatapnya yang memasukkan beberapa bijih perunggu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Kau lumayan dalam menambang" Ucapku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih.." Jawabnya dan melangkah keluar tambang.

Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan menambang lagi. Ketika aku akan mengayunkan paluku, aku mendengar Claire berseru.

"Ah! Hujan.." Serunya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ma-Maaf.. Mungkin aku akan menunggu hujan sampai berhenti dulu" Ucapnya kemudian duduk di dekat pintu keluar dan menghadap keluar.

Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menambang ketika melihat memang sudah cukup bijih yang sudah kutemukan. Aku meraih ransel ku dan memasukkan semua bijih. Kemudian, aku melangkah mendekati Claire dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah selesai menambangnya?" Tanyanya menatapku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memperhatikan rintikan hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Suara rintikan hujan yang deras menylimuti kesunyian. Sampai akhirnya, Claire membuka ransel nya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti.

"Kau mau?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan roti itu pada ku.

Aku memeperhatikan roti yang ada di tangannya. Aku baru ingat, tadi pagi aku belum sarapan karena terlambat bangun. Akhirnya, aku mengambil roti yang ada di tangannya.

"Terimakasih.." Ucapku sambil menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih kembali."

Aku melahap roti ku begitu juga Claire. Kami kembali terdiam, sibuk pada roti masing-masing.

_'Oh, I remember_

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night..'_

Aku selesai melahap rotiku, kemudian menatapnya. Dan menatap rintikan hujan lagi.

"Claire" Panggilku.

"Ya?" Jawabnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" Tanyaku masih menatap rintikan hujan.

"Eh? Apa ya? Emm.. Menurutku.. Perasaan dua insan yang mencoba untuk menyatukan hati mereka dan dalam prosesnya mereka akan merasakan perasaan sedih maupun senang." Jelasnya.

_'I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry'_

Aku terdiam.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan yang nama nya cinta?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Belum. Sekalipun. Cinta dari orangtua pun aku belum pernah merasakannya. Aku yatim piatu sejak lahir." Ucap Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud.." Ucapku merasa bersalah.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak mengira seorang seperti dia, adalah yatim piatu sejak lahir.

"Aku juga.. Aku ditinggal oleh orangtuaku karena kecelakaan kereta sejak berumur 6 tahun. Sampai akhirnya aku dikirim disini dan tinggal bersama kakekku." Ucapku lagi.

Ia menepuk pundakku. "Jangan bersedih, itu sudah lewat. Lagipula, sekarang kau punya kakekmu. Dia itu baik padamu, Gray. Tapi, dia tipe orang yang sangat keras." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Iya."

"Kau juga punya Mary. Ia pasti akan mendukungmu" Ucapnya lagi dengan tersenyum lebar.

'_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me…'_

"Kau tau?" Tanyaku menatapnya.

"Kemarin dia bercerita hehe" Jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak tau.." Ucapku. Kulihat Claire menatapku.

"Aku tidak tau. Ia memang baik, ia suka membantuku juga. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan ini namanya cinta." Jelasku dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ini.. Baru awal Gray. Cinta butuh proses kan?" Ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

Aku menatapnya, lama sekali. Sampai ia sadar dan menatapku dengan binggung.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanyanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pernah seterbuka ini dengan orang lain. Terimakasih. Claire" Jawabku.

Kulihat ia tersenyum malu. "Sama-sama, Gray." Ucapnya.

"Hey, Gray. Kau harus sering-sering tertawa. Itu membuatmu lebih ceria" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ehm.. Akan kuusahakan" Jawabku.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Ayo, kita pulang" Ucapnya kemudian berdiri.

Aku berdiri mengikutinya dan melangkah keluar.

"Sudah gelap. Kuantar kau pulang" Ucapku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Tidak usah.." Tolaknya.

"Sudah gelap. Ayo!" Ucapku lagi dan mulai melangkah.

"Ba-Baiklah. Terimakasih" Ucapnya kemudian mengikuti langkahku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**Claire POV**

"Terimakasih Gray" Ucapku ketika sudah di depan rumahku.

"Sama-sama" Jawabnya.

Kulihat ia memandangi lahanku. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan dengan lahanmu, kau bisa memintaku" Ucapnya.

"E-Eh? I-iya. Terimakasih sekali lagi Gray" Jawabku kaget.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku duluan." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah.

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan Gray!" Seruku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang melangkah keluar dari peternakanku.

Aku melangkah ke _Shipping Bin_ dan meletakkan semua bijih yang kutemukan dan beberapa tanaman herbal. Bersamaan dengan itu Zack datang dan menyapaku.

"Hey, Claire! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Ucap Zack yang menghampiriku.

"Sangat baik, Zack!" Ucapku dengan senang.

Ia melihat _Shipping Bin_-ku. "Bagus Claire! Ini bayaranmu" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar dan menyodorkan sekantong kecil uang.

"Wah! Terimakasih, Zack! Besok aku akan lebih dari ini" Ucap ku senang.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, Claire! Selamat malam!" Ucapnya melenggang pergi dan membawa isi dari _Shipping Bin_.

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah ke dalam rumah.

'Ini merupakan awal yang sangat baik. Berada di desa ini akan merubah hidup ku. Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Teman-teman yang baik. Dan, menemukan seseorang yang dicintai'

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Gray.. Oh, Gray. Kau membuatku, semakin menyukaimu"

* * *

**_I need your review :'3_**

**_Thank you for reading~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon dan lagu taylor swift-you belong with me_**

**_Tapi, aku punya cerita ini! :D_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Friday, 14_****_th_****_ Spring Year 1_**

**Gray POV**

Jam wekerku berdering, menandakan pukul 06:00. Aku membuka mataku sedikit untuk mematikan jam yang menganggu itu. Aku bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku, kulihat Cliff masih tidur. Aku turun dari kasurku dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku melihat Cliff sudah bangun.

"Pagi, Gray" Sapanya dengan senyum.

"Pagi, Cliff" Jawabku, kemudian Cliff memasuki kamar mandi.

Aku mengambil pakaian kerja ku dan mengenakannya. Tidak lupa juga, topi kesayanganku kuletakkan di atas kepalaku. Setelah itu, aku segera turun ke bawah dan disambut oleh Ann.

"Pagi, Gray." Ucap Ann ketika melihatku menuruni tangga.

"Pagi" Jawabku sambil duduk di salah satu meja.

"Sarapan?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, seperti biasa" Jawabku.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Bersamaan dengan Ann ke dapur, Cliff turun dari tangga dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah memesan?" Tanyanya.

"Barusan." Jawabku singkat. Kemudian, Ann keluar membawa pesananku. Kopi dan jagung bakar.

"Ini pesananmu Gray!" Ucapnya dan meletakkanya di depanku.

"Terimakasih" Jawabku dan meminum kopiku.

Ia menoleh ke arah Cliff dan tersenyum lebar. "Cliff! Selamat pagi" Ucapnya senang.

"Pagi, Ann" Jawab Cliff dengan senyum juga.

"Sebentar! Aku ambilkan sarapanmu!" Ucap Ann bersemangat dan berlari ke dapur.

"Ann, sangat bersemangat ya" Ucap Cliff kepadaku.

"Seperti biasa" Jawabku singkat sambil melahap jagung bakarku.

Cliff tertawa kecil.

"Aku duluan, Cliff" Ucapku setelah meneguk selesai kopiku dan berdiri.

"Oke, Gray." Jawabnya.

Aku melangkah ke pintu _Inn_ dan membukanya. Ketika itu, di balik pintu kulihat Mary sedang berdiri.

"Mary? Ada apa?" Tanyaku kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

Ia langsung memelukku ketika aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Aku terkejut dan binggung apa yang harus kulakukan. Sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini, hari apa?" Tanya nya. Aku langsung memutar otakku. Ulang tahun Mary? Bukan. Ulang tahunku? Jelas-jelas bukan.

Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hari ini _Spring Thanksgiving,_ Gray!" Seru Mary sambil menatapku.

'Astaga! Aku lupa! Mana aku tidak punya coklat sebatang pun? Argh!' Umpatku. Aku langsung memutar otak ku lagi. 'Aku mengajaknya makan malam saja.'

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam di _Inn_?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku setuju. Jam 7 malam ya, Gray" Ucapnya senang.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau menjemputku kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, i- iya tentu!" Ucapku agak canggung. "Ehm, Mary.. aku berangkat kerja dulu ya. Sampai nanti" Ucapku lagi dan melenggang pergi.

Aku sempat mendengar Mary bergumam kesal.

'Ah, aku cuma merasa tidak biasa dengan hubungan seperti ini.' Umpatku.

**Claire POV**

"Pagi ini dingin sekali!" Seruku sambil merapatkan jaketku setelah menyiram tanamanku.

Aku melihat langit. Berawan. 'Pantas saja dingin' Umpatku.

Aku mengambil penyiram tanamanku dan meletakannya di kotak peralatan di dalam rumah. Aku membuka kulkasku untuk mengambil roti. Cuaca dingin membuatku lapar. Tapi, yang kulihat kulkasku kosong. Aku menghela nafas panjang. 'Aku lupa belanja'

"Aku makan di _Inn _saja." Ucapku kemudian melangkah keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Claire! Selamat datang!" Seru Ann ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di _Inn._

Aku tersenyum lebar kepadanya, dan menempati di salah satu meja yang kosong. Kemudian, Ann menghampiriku.

"Mau pesan apa, cantik?" Ucapnya, menggodaku.

"Sst, jangan menggodaku!" Seruku dengan tawa kecil.

Ia tertawa menanggapi seruanku. "Kau mau pesan apa, Claire?" Tanyanya lagi dengan senyum lebar.

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Coklat panas dan roti bakar"

"Siap!" Ucapnya dengan lagak sok tentara dan melenggang ke dapur.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ann. Kemudian, aku melihat sekeliling _Inn _dan menyadari bahwa aku sendirian disana_. _'Sepertinya para penduduk sedang sibuk bekerja. Sepi sekali.'

Tiba-tiba pintu _Inn _terbuka. Kulihat Thomas, mayor desa ini memasuki _Inn._ Ia membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

"Hey, Claire!" Sapanya dan menghampiriku.

"Selamat siang, Thomas" Ucapku tersenyum kepadanya. "Tumben, mampir ke _Inn_? Ada keperluan apa?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Aku sedang membagikan coklat untuk penduduk pada hari yang istimewa ini" Ucapnya dengan riang.

"Hari istimewa ini? Memangnya hari ini… hari apa?" Tanyaku binggung.

"Hari ini adalah hari _Spring Thanksgiving_, Claire! Apa kau tidak melihat kalender di rumahmu?" Tanyanya menatapku.

Aku baru menyadari, aku jarang sekali melihat kalender yang ada di rumahku. "Hehe aku jarang melihatnya" Ucapku dengan senyum nyengir. "Memangnya _Spring Thanksgiving _hari apa?" Tanyaku lagi yang masih binggung.

"_Spring Thanksgiving _adalah hari dimana seorang laki-laki memberikan coklat kepada perempuan yang telah memberikannya coklat pada _Winter Thanksgiving_ yang bertepatan setiap tanggal 14 pada _winter_." Jelas Thomas panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah coklat batang dari bungkusan yang ia bawa. "Ini, untukmu!" Ucapnya senang.

"Untukku? Aku tidak memberikanmu coklat pada _winter_" Ucapku kaget.

"Memang. Tapi, aku membagikan ini untuk semua penduduk" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil coklat yang ia berikan kepadaku. "Terimakasih, Thomas" Ucapku.

"Terimakasih kembali." Balasnya. "Oh ya? Ada Ann dan Doug? Berikan juga pada mereka. Aku masih harus memberikan pada yang lain." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan dua batang coklat dari bungkusannya dan meletakkannya di mejaku.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan" Ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempolku.

Ia tersenyum senang. "Aku duluan, Claire! Sampai jumpa!" Serunya kemudian melangkah keluar dari _Inn_.

Aku melambaikan tanganku. "Sampai jumpa! Terimakasih sekali lagi, Thomas." Ucapku sebelum ia menutup pintu _Inn._

Setelah itu, Ann melangkah keluar dari dapur dan menghampiriku sambil membawa pesananku.

"Sudap siap, Claire!" Serunya kemudian meletakkan pesananku di meja.

"Ah, terimakasih Ann!" Ucapku bersamaan dengan itu, Ann melihat coklat di mejaku.

"Wow! Kau mendapat coklat? Dari siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"Ah, tidak! Ini dari Thomas!" Ucapku.

"Oh.. kukira siapa." Jawab Ann kecewa karena tidak jadi mendapat gossip baru.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ini, dua coklat ini untuk mu dan Doug" Ucapku sambil memberikan dua coklat batangan dari Thomas tadi.

Ann tertawa. "Ah, dia baik sekali!"

"Setuju denganmu" Ucapku kemudian memotong rotiku. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapat sesuatu dari Cliff?" Tanyaku.

Ann menghela nafas panjang. "Belum.." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

Aku mencubit pipinya. "_Cheer up!_ Kita lihat setelah ia pulang dari gereja nanti sore" Ucapku menghiburnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tentu!" Serunya.

**Gray POV**

Aku memandangi coklat yang berjejer rapih di rak _Supermarket_. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil satu batang dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"100G, Gray" Ucap Jeff kepadaku.

"Sekalian di bungkus dengan kertas kado. Jadinya berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Emm.. 200G. Sebentar, ku bungkus dulu" Ucap Jeff kemudian mengambil coklatku dan membungkusnya.

Aku mengeluarkan uang 200G dari kantongku dan menyerahkan uang itu padanya.

Ia mengambil uangku dan memasukkannya ke mesin kasir. "Terimakasih, Gray"

Aku mengangguk dan melangkah keluar _Supermarket_ sambil memandangi jamku. Pukul 18:00.

'Lebih baik, aku bergegas.' Gumamku.

.

.

.

Aku melahap jagung bakarku sampai kusadari Mary sedang memperhatikanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melepas topi itu?" Tanyanya sambil menatap topi yang berada di atas kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih nyaman dengan topi." Ucapku.

"Aku ingin kau membuka topi itu" Ucapnya.

Mukaku seketika merah padam. "Ti-tidak! Lebih bagus begini!"

"Ayolah! Aku ingin melihatnya.." Ucapnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Tidak, Mary.. Ma-Maaf ya" Ucapku kemudian fokus pada jagung bakarku lagi.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan lagi.. aku ingin pulang!" Ucapnya kesal, kemudian berdiri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu" Ucapku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke konter untuk membayar.

"Cepat sekali makannya?" Tanya Ann, ketika aku memberikan uang kepadanya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucapku singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah Mary yang sudah berdiri di pintu _Inn._

**Claire POV**

"Aku bosan.." Ucapku sambil memindah-mindahkan channel tv.

'Gray.. pasti memberikan coklat kepada Mary.' Gumamku. "Ah! Jangan difikirkan! Jangan difikirkan!" Seruku pada diriku sendiri.

'Berkeliling desa pada malam hari mungkin akan menghiburku' Fikirku kemudian mematikan televisi di hadapanku dan mengambil jaket yang kuletakkan di sofa.

**Gray POV**

"Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi. Maafkan aku" Ucapku setelah berdiri di depan rumah Mary.

Ia tetap terdiam membelakangiku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku" Ucapku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku.

Ia menghadap ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Kumaafkan" Ucapnya kemudian mencium pipiku. "Selamat malam!" Serunya dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku menyentuh pipiku dan menghela nafas lagi.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menuju _Inn._ Ketika di persimpangan jalan, aku melihat Claire sedang berdiri disana menatapku dari jauh. Tanpa sadar, aku menunjukkan senyumku dan melangkah mendekatinya.

_'And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in while since she brought you down'_

"Hey." Sapaku ketika sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey, Gray" Jawabnya dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bosan dan belum mengantuk, jadi aku memilih untuk berkeliling" Jelasnya.

"Oh.." Jawabku dan mengangguk. Kemudian, aku teringat coklat yang kubeli sore tadi. Langsung saja, kukeluarkan coklat itu dari kantong jaketku dan memberikan kepadanya. "Ini.. Untukmu" Ucapku.

Kulihat ia terkejut. "Ini? Coklat?" Tanyanya memperhatikan coklat yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado.

Aku mengangguk.

"Eh? Aku tidak memberikan apa-apa padamu pada _winter_ kemarin" Ucapnya.

"Balasan roti waktu itu" Jawabku. Ketika mendengar jawabanku, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu balasan. Tapi, terimakasih Gray" Ucapnya kemudian menerima bungkusan coklatku.

Aku tersenyum. "Apa kau memberikan kepada Mary juga?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, sudah semakin larut. Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang. Ayo!" Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melangkah.

"E-Eh?! Tidak usah" Serunya.

"Ayo!" Ucapku lagi yang semakin melangkah menjauh.

"Ah,i-iya.." Ucapnya dan berlari menyusulku.

* * *

_**Marynya pasti OOC banget ya... maaf ya, buat maryfc :'D**_

_**Thank you for reading~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here we go! Chapter 4!_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon dan lagu serta video taylor swift-you belong with me!_**

**_Tapi,aku punya cerita ini :D_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Sunday, 20_****_th_****_ Summer Year 1_**

**Claire POV**

Satu musim telah berlalu. Sudah satu musim lamanya aku tinggal di Mineral town. Sudah satu musim lamanya aku mengenal desa ini. Sudah satu musim lamanya aku dekat dengan Gray dan menjadi sahabatnya. Kami sering bercerita satu sama lain. Ia juga sering mengunjungiku dan membantuku di ladang sesudah ia bekerja. Gray memang dekat denganku, tapi aku tetap saja merasa jauh darinya. Susah rasanya untuk menggapainya. Cintaku padanya semakin dalam. Tapi, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Gray sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku hanya bisa menyimpan. Menyimpan perasaan ini..

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan makanan ayamku di tempatnya, kemudian mengangkat salah satu ayam dan membelainya halus. Aku melihat sekeliling kandang ayamku, kulihat mereka berjalan kesana kemari. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ayam-ayamku. Aku meletakkan kembali ayam yang kubelai tadi, dan berjalan keluar kandang.

"Selamat pagi, Mineral Town!" Seruku bersemangat sambil menatap langit pagi yang begitu cerah.

Aku melangkah ke dalam rumahku dan mengambil penyiram tanamanku di kotak peralatan. Kemudian melangkah keluar lagi, ketika aku membuka pintuku disana Popuri sudah berdiri dengan ekspresi panik, nafas yang terengah-engah dan menatapku dengan sangat berharap.

"Po-Popuri?! Ada apa?" Tanyaku panik.

"CLAIRE! Tolong aku!" Rengeknya kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"A-Aduh! Te-Tenang dulu! Je-Jelaskan dulu!" Ucapku terbata-bata dan menepis tangannya yang mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Kai! Aku masih belum tau harus memberikannya _surprise_ bagaimana dan hadiah apa?" Ucapnya histeris.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ya ampun Popuri! Aku kira kenapa!" Seruku lega.

"Ini penting Claire!" Serunya tambah panik.

"Oke! Oke! Tenang.. Tarik nafas.. keluarkan…" Ucapku menenangkannya. Kemudian, ia mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan.

"Begini.. Pagi ini aku masih sibuk bekerja. Nanti siang, pukul dua kita bertemu di _Inn _dan membicarakannya disana. Oke?" Ucapku kepadanya. Dan disambut dengan senyuman lebarnya dan memelukku.

"Terimakasih, Claire! Kau penyelamat jiwaku! _I love you till the moon and back!" _Serunya girang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari meninggalkan peternakanku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku membalas lambaiannya dan tertawa kecil.

**Gray POV**

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku lebih nyaman bersama dengan Claire daripada bersama Mary? Apa karena kami mempunyai nasib yang sama? Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering bertengkar dengan Mary. Ia menyuruhku untuk peka terhadap perasaannya. Aku merasa aku sudah peka terhadap perasaannya. Atau memang belum?

"Gray!" Seru seseorang yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, dan kudapati Kai sedang berdiri dan menatapku.

"Ini masih pagi, kau sudah melamun saja." Ucap Kai mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku.

Duduk di Rose Square pada pagi hari sebelum bekerja sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

Aku menghela nafas menanggapi ucapan Kai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mary? Bagimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanyanya sambil menyikutku pelan.

Aku menatap Kai, kulihat ia menunggu jawaban dariku. 'Apa lebih baik, aku bercerita padanya?' Kemudian, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap lurus ke depan menerawang.

"Kai.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri sedangkan kau mempunyai kekasih?" Tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku memilih untuk putus dari kekasihku dan menyatakan perasaanku pada sahabatku." Jawabnya.

"Kau gila." Ucapku.

"Hey, hey. Daripada kau tetap berpacaran dengan kekasihmu? Kekasihmu akan kecewa padamu, dan sakit hati. Kau akan lebih menyakitinya daripada berbicara jujur dari awal." Jelasnya.

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Claire?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, Kai." Ucapku kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rose Square.

"Tenang saja, Gray!" Teriaknya.

**Claire POV**

Aku memetik tanaman herbal yang terakhir dan memasukkannya ke ranselku.

"Mungkin, ini sudah cukup.." Ucapku sambil melihat isi ranselku.

Kemudian aku melangkah meninggalkan _Mother's Hill_ dan berjalan menuju peternakanku. Sesampai di peternakanku, aku memasukkan semua tanaman herbal ke _Shipping Bin_. Kemudian, mendekati kandang ayamku dan mengecek satu persatu ayamku.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat! Lengkap semua!" Ucapku setelah menghitung ayam-ayamku dan menutup kandang ayamku.

Aku melihat ke langit. Cerah sekali. Kemudian, aku melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 13:00.

'Panas sekali.. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu sebelum pergi ke _Inn.'_ Gumamku kemudian berjalan ke rumahku.

**Gray POV**

Aku berjalan menuju _Inn_ setelah bekerja. Rasanya langkahku berat sekali berjalan di tengah teriknya panas. Aku lelah. Yang penting, sampai di _Inn _aku beristirahat.

Sesampai di _Inn, _aku membuka pintu _Inn _dan melihat _Inn _cukup ramai dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Ann terlihat cukup sibuk. Aku menaiki tangga, dan berjalan ke kamarku. Ketika aku membuka kamarku, aku menemukan Mary duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Mary?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapku kaget menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu.. Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?" Tanyanya kemudian melangkah mendekatiku.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin istirahat, kau bisa datang lain kali." Ucapku lemas. Aku menahan emosiku untuk tidak meledak di hadapan Mary.

"Oh? Begitukah? Kalau Claire yang datang pasti kau senang kan?" Ucapnya sinis, sambil menatapku.

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Mary. Mary yang biasanya suka tersenyum padaku dan bersikap baik padaku, tiba-tiba bersikap sinis.

"Mary.." Panggilku yang mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kenapa? Ucapanku benar kan? Kau jarang mengujungiku sekarang, kau lebih memilih membantu Claire daripada aku!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada meninggi.

"Mary!" Seruku yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Dan kau memberikan coklat pada _Spring Thansgiving _untuk Claire, sedangkan aku tidak?! Kau fikir aku tidak tahu soal ini?" Serunya yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Mary! Cukup! Aku memang ingin memberikan coklat itu pada Claire! Aku mengajakmu makan malam merupakan lebih dari sebatang coklat! Dan, kau tau aku dan Claire adalah sahabat dekat! Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini?!" Teriakku yang sudah habis kesabaran.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku langsung menyadari apa yang telah kuucapkan. 'Oh! Tidak, emosiku!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Kulihat Mary terkejut. "Cukup? Kau bilang cukup? Dan lihat! Sekarang kau memarahiku? Aku kecewa, Gray.." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil kemudian melangkah cepat keluar kamarku. Dengan cepat,aku langsung mengejarnya.

**Claire POV**

Aku membuka pintu _Inn_ dan kulihat _Inn_ dipenuhi oleh banyak pengunjung. Kulihat Ann juga sangat sibuk dengan pesanan para pengunjung. Aku mengurung niatku untuk menyapanya dan segera mencari meja yang kosong. Akhirnya, aku menemukan meja kosong di sudut ruangan dan segera menghampiri meja tersebut, sebelum ada pengunjung lain menempati.

'Sepertinya Popuri terlambat.' Fikirku, kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatan yang lumayan besar dan spidol untuk mencatat rencana Popuri nanti. Aku bukan tipe orang yang berbicara, tapi menulis.

Ketika itu, aku melihat Mary turun dari lantai atas dengan terburu-buru, terlihat di wajahnya raut muka kesal. Kulihat di belakangnya Gray mengejarnya. 'Eng.. ada apa ini?' Gumamku memperhatikan mereka. Kulihat gerak-gerik mereka sedang bertengkar. Gray menangkap tangan Mary, tapi Mary menepisnya dan berlari keluar _Inn _meninggalkan Gray. Gray menyerah dan memilih berhenti dan bersender di meja kasir.

Aku menatapnya dari jauh, kulihat ia sangat lelah. Sampai akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan dan menoleh ke arahku yang sedang memperhatikannya kemudian menatapku.

Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan meja ini takut diambil oleh pengunjung lain. Aku langsung mendapat ide. Segera,aku menuliskan pesan di buku catatanku dan menunjukkan kepadanya.

_"You Ok?"_

Ia membaca pesanku kemudian mencari sesuatu untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku dan spidol di meja kasir. Ia menulis sesuatu dan menunjukkan kepadaku.

_"Tired of drama."_

Setelah ia menunjukkan tulisannya kepadaku, aku langsung membuka halaman baru dan menulis lagi di catatanku. Kemudian, menunjukkan kepadanya.

_"Sorry :(" _

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tulisanku kemudian meletakkan kembali buku dan spidol di meja kasir. Ia menatapku lagi dan menaiki tangga.

Aku terdiam melihat tingkahnya barusan. Aku penasaran, seperti apa masalahnya dengan Mary.

"Hey! Claire! Maaf aku terlambat! Barusan aku harus membantu Rick memasukkan ayam-ayam ke kandang karena sangat panas." Ucap Popuri menjelaskan keterlambatannya dan duduk di sebelahku.

Tapi, aku terdiam terlarut dalam lamunanku dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Popuri. Sampai akhirnya Popuri melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Claiireee.." Serunya. Kemudian aku sadar, dan menatapnya.

"Eh? Maafkan aku!" Seruku tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat itu, ia melihat tulisan yang barusan kutulis untuk Gray.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Aku reflek membalik halaman baru.

"Ah bukan apa-apa!" Seruku sambil tersenyum." Ayo, kita mulai saja! Kai suka apa saja?" Tanyaku memulai topik.

Kulihat Popuri tersenyum lebar dan mulai berbicara apa saja yang disukai Kai.

_'If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understand you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..'_

* * *

**_Aku mengambil scene dari video clipnya you belong with me. Dan aku butuh review kalian :D_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Thank you for reading~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oh yeah! Chapter 5!_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon dan lagu taylor swift-you belong with me_**

**_Tapi, aku punya cerita ini! :D_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Tuesday, 15_****_th_****_ Fall Year 1_**

**Gray POV**

_"Jadi? Kau memilih Mary? Bukannya kau mencintai Claire?" Tanya Kai menatapku._

_"Memang. Tapi, aku tidak tega meninggalkan Mary dan belum pasti Claire juga mencintaiku. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Claire juga dekat dengan Cliff." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecut._

_Aku mendengar Kai menghela nafas. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu."_

Aku teringat percakapanku dengan Kai sebelum ia meninggalkan Mineral Town akhir musim kemarin.

Sejak percakapanku melalui 'pesan' sewaktu itu di _Inn_, aku tidak pernah menemui Claire lagi. Demi Mary. Aku lebih memilih mengubur perasaanku. Aku juga tidak tega meninggalkan Mary. Lagipula, aku sering bertemu Claire sedang bersama Cliff.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Kulirik jam wekerku, pukul 05:00. Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi. Ketika itu, kulihat Cliff terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap mukanya.

"Pagi." Sapaku kemudian turun dari tempat tidurku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Pagi juga, Gray." Balasnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Claire?" Tanyaku.

"Baik. Oh ya, ia mengajakku menjadi _partner_ membantu di _Winery _pagi ini. Akhirnya aku bisa menghasilkan uang." Ucapnya dengan senang.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Berita bagus." Ucapku kemudian melangkah masuk kamar mandi.

**Claire POV**

"Aku merindukannya.." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Gray. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa aku berkata salah? Pertanyaanku itu berulang-ulang di pikiranku setiap aku teringat oleh Gray.

Aku memandangi lahanku yang sudah dihiasi dengan beberapa macam tanaman dan banyak yang sudah berbuah. Udara pada musim ini, memang dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku untuk mengurangi dinginnya pagi ini. Sampai tiba-tiba, aku melihat Ann berlari memasuki peternakanku dan mendekatiku.

"Claire! Kau sudah siap?" Ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Siap?" Tanyaku binggung.

"Kau lupa?! Hari ini kau akan membantu Duke di _Winery _dan mengajak Cliff sebagai _partner_mu sesuai rencana kita!" Serunya dengan antusias.

"Astaga Ann! Aku lupa! Maafkan aku! Ayo, kita sekarang ke _Winery_!" Seruku kemudian disambut dengan anggukan Ann dan kami berjalan bersama keluar dari peternakanku.

Ya, rencanaku dengan Ann. Akhir musim _Summer_ kemarin, Cliff berkata pada Ann bahwa ia akan pindah dari Mineral Town ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Jika ia menetap disini, ia akan kehabisan uang dan tidak bisa membayar sewa kamarnya di _Inn._ Ann langsung meminta bantuanku untuk mencarikan Cliff pekerjaan, Ann tidak ingin Cliff pergi dari Mineral Town. Tapi, di desa kecil ini susah sekali untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ketika Ann sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di _Inn, _aku mengajak Cliff berkeliling desa untuk mencari pekerjaan di saat aku memiliki waktu luang juga. Dan sering berdiskusi dengannya tentang hal ini. Sampai akhirnya, Duke berkunjung ke peternakanku kemarin pagi dan meminta bantuan untuk membantu memanen anggur di kebunnya yang sangat banyak karena sedang musim panen. Dan, ia memperbolehkanku membawa _partner_ untuk membantu nya. Aku mendapat ide brilian, dan langsung menerima permintannya. Semoga, ini bisa membantu Cliff dan juga Ann.

.

.

.

"Wah! Kau membawa Cliff? Semakin banyak membantu akan semakin cepat kita selesai!" Seru Duke senang sambil menatap kami berdua.

Kulihat Cliff tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantu kami! Selamat bekerja!" Ucap Manna dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

"Terimakasih kembali.." Ucap kami berdua bersamaan.

"Ayo, ikuti aku! Sudah banyak anggur yang sudah menunggu untuk di petik." Ucap Duke sambil melangkah ke arah kebun anggurnya.

**Gray POV**

TANG! TANG! TANG!

Aku menempa besi di hadapanku dengan keras tidak seperti biasanya, tidak tahu karena ingin cepat selesai atau karena ingin melampiaskan emosiku.

TANG! TANG!

_"Apakah kau pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta?"_

_"Belum. Sekalipun."_

TANG! TANG!

_"Kau juga punya Mary. Ia pasti mendukungmu."_

TANG! TANG!

_"Aku tidak pernah seterbuka ini dengan orang lain. Terimakasih, Claire.."_

TANG!

_"Hey, Gray kau harus sering-sering tertawa. Itu membuatmu lebih ceria."_

TANG—PRANG!

Terdengar bunyi besi terlempar dan jatuh di atas lantai. Besi yang kupegang terlepas dari genggamanku. 'O-Oh! Tidak! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?!" Teriakku dalam hati sambil menyentuh keningku. 'Kakek pasti marah!' Fikirku kemudian menatap ke arahnya. Tapi, yang kulihat kakekku menatapku dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Nak, dua minggu terakhir ini kau sudah bekerja sampai malam. Lebih baik, sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahat." Ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekati besi yang tadi terlempar olehku dan memungutnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut dan juga binggung, aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung. Pukul 15:00. Akhirnya aku mengangguk. Aku memang bekerja sampai malam agar tidak bisa melihat Claire di _Inn._

Aku melepas sarung tanganku dan meletakannya di kotak penyimpananku. Kemudian, melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Gray." Panggilnya sebelum aku membuka pintu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tau kan, ada lomba berkuda tanggal 18 nanti dengan desa sebelah?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin ikut? Jika, iya. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. 'Ah.. berkuda. Sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kali, aku berkuda diajari kakek saat aku berumur 10 tahun.' Fikirku.

"Ya, aku ikut.." Ucapku kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju _Inn _untuk beristirahat, tadinya aku ingin mampir ke Perpustakaan untuk mengunjungi Mary. Tapi, ketika sampai disana aku tidak mendapati Mary melainkan ibunya. Ibunya bilang bahwa Mary sedang berkunjung ke rumah temannya.

Ketika aku melewati _Winery _milik Duke, aku melihat Claire dan Cliff sedang berada di kebunnya Duke. Kulihat Cliff tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Claire dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar Claire.

_"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu."_

'Cih!' Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ketika teringat ucapan Kai. Dan melangkah lagi, berjalan menuju _Inn._

**Claire POV**

"Terimakasih banyak, Claire! Cliff! Aku sangat terbantu." Ucap Duke dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sama-sama Duke! Kami senang membantumu!" Seruku. "Iya kan, Cliff?" Tanyaku menoleh ke arahnya.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum senang menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Ini, kalian makan dulu. Aku membawa _cheesecake _dan jus anggur untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Manna menghampiri kami dengan membawa nampan berisi _cheesecake _dan jus anggur.

"Wah, terimakasih!" Ucap kami bersamaan. Kemudian mengambil _cheesecake _dan jus anggur itu.

"Duke, bagaimana jika kita mempekerjakan Cliff disini?" Ucap Manna kepada Duke.

Aku dan Cliff langsung terkejut dan menatap Duke dan Manna bergantian.

"Wah, ide yang bagus!" Seru Duke. "Bagaimana Cliff? Kau mau?" Tanya Duke menatap Cliff.

Cliff menatapku dengan bahagianya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Cliff menatap Duke dengan senang.

"Bagus! Mulai besok kau sudah boleh bekerja! Kau mulai bekerja dari pukul 10:00 sampai pukul 16:00. Bagaimana?" Tanya Duke.

"Baiklah!" Seru Cliff dengan senyum senang. Aku tersenyum melihat Cliff sangat senang.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 17:30.

"Duke, Manna! Kami pamit dulu ya, sudah mulai malam." Ucapku kepada mereka.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak Claire, Cliff." Ucap Manna.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, Cliff! Kita pulang." Ucapku kepada Cliff.

"Kau duluan saja Claire, aku ingin mampir ke gereja dulu." Ucap Cliff.

"Baiklah! Aku duluan Cliff!" Balasku dengan senyum lebar dan mulai melangkah.

"Claire." Panggil Cliff.

Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Cliff sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan hanya berterimakasih kepadaku. Berterimakasihlah pada Ann juga." Ucapku dengan tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan melangkah menuju _Inn._

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu _Inn_, dan langsung menghampiri Ann yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Ann!" Seruku ketika sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Ia langsung menoleh. "Claire?! Bagaimana?" Tanyanya antusias.

Aku mengacungkan jempolku. "Lebih dari perkiraanku! Ia bekerja di _Winery _sekarang!" Seruku.

Kulihat Ann tersenyum bahagia dengan jawabanku. "Oh, Claire! Termakasih banyak!" Serunya kemudian memelukku.

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya balik. "Sekarang temui dia di gereja. Ucapkan selamat!" Ucapku.

"Ah! I-iya! Baiklah!" Serunya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan lap yang ia gunakan tadi untuk membersihkan meja kepadaku dan berlari keluar _Inn._ Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Ann.

Aku melangkah ke meja kasir dan meletakkan lap yang Ann berikan kepadaku. Kemudian, aku memperhatikan sekeliling _Inn._

Di sudut ruang aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang menurutku sudah sangat tidak asing, pria yang sangat kurindukan. Gray. Tubuhnya yang tegap sedang menunduk menatap kopinya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

'Gray.. Apa aku menghampirinya? Tapi, kalau aku menganggunya, bagaimana? Tapi, aku ingin sekali bericara dengannya..' Fikirku. Setelah berargumen dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah menemuinya.

Ketika sampai di mejanya, aku langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong dan menyapanya.

"Hey, Gray." Sapaku.

Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Kulihat, mata birunya membesar ketika melihatku dihadapannya. Tapi, ia hanya diam menatapku terkejut.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk ya?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. Hening.

Ketika itu, aku melihat tangan Gray ada memar yang cukup besar.

"Gray! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Memarmu cukup besar!" Seruku menunjuk tangannya.

Ia melihat tangannya yang kumaksud. "Ah, ini tidak sakit." Ucapnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

Aku langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari kantung jaketnya dan menyentuh bagian memarnya. Ia langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Apa itu dibilang tidak sakit?" Tanyaku menatapnya. Ia langsung terdiam,dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan salep dan perban. "Aku juga pernah seperti ini dan selalu membawa ini untuk jaga-jaga." Jelasku kemudian mengoleskan salep di tangan memarnya dan membalutnya dengan perban. Gray hanya diam menurut.

"Selesai! Hati-hati lain kali dalam bekerja ya." Ucapku dengan senyum.

Kemudian, ia menatapku. Cukup lama. "Engg.. Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyaku kemudian menunduk, mulai merasa grogi di tatap seperti itu.

Ia tetap menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah. Tiba-tiba, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipiku. Aku terkejut dan langsung mengangkat wajahku. Jantungku berdetak makin cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, aku hanya bisa diam.

_Speechless._

Aku merasa mukaku sangat panas. Sampai akhirnya, ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan menarik tangannya dari pipiku.

"G-Gray. Ada apa? Kau ada masalah? Jika ada, kau bisa bercerita padaku." Ucapku akhirnya, yang mulai merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

Ia berdiri, kemudian melangkah ke arah tangga dan meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun.

_'Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understand you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me..'_

* * *

**_Aku merasa banyak melakukan kesalahan disini, mohon review-nya :'D_**

**_Oh ya, terimakasih yang selalu me-review c:_**

**_Thank you for reading~ :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter terakhir! Semoga ga ngaco-ngaco banget ya ._._**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai harvest moon dan lagu taylor swift-you belong with me!_**

**_Tapi... aku punya cerita ini! Yeay!_**

**_Here we go~_**

**_ENJOY :D_**

* * *

**_Friday, 18_****_th_****_ Fall Year 1_**

**Gray POV**

Aku melihat sekeliling Rose Square. Disini sudah sangat dipenuhi oleh penduduk Mineral Town, dan ada juga dari penduduk desa sebelah.

Dibagian tengah Rose Square sudah di bangun tenda yang tidak mempunyai atap dan sangat besar, mungkin hampir memenuhi Rose Square yang luas ini.

Setelah melihat sekitar, aku dan Mary berjalan memasuki tenda itu. Di dalamnya, sudah di siapkan trek untuk lomba pacuan kuda. Trek yang tidak begitu panjang dan melingkar. Disebrangnya aku melihat tempat kuda berkumpul. Kulihat juga, Thomas berdiri disana.

"Mary, kau bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku akan menghampiri Thomas." Ucapku pada Mary.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Good Luck_, Gray!" Ucapnya dan melenggang pergi.

Setelah itu, aku segera menghampiri Thomas. "Thomas, dimana kudaku? " Tanyaku.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum senang. "Hohoho Gray! Senang melihatmu mengikuti lomba ini!" Serunya.

"Kakek memperbolehkanku." Balasku.

"Baiklah! Disana kudamu dan jangan lupa gunakan perlengkapan untuk berkuda tepat di sebelah kudamu." Jelas Thomas sambil menunjuk yang ia maksud.

Aku mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Thomas. Sampai disana, aku melihat kudaku sedang makan rumput yang sudah disediakan. Aku mengelus kepala kudaku dan tersenyum. Kuda adalah binatang favoritku. Ia gagah dengan kakinya yang kuat dan mempunyai mata yang indah.

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang di belakangku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh. Aku mendapati seorang pemuda sedang menatapku.

"Itu kudamu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan ia menghampiriku.

"Kuda yang kuat dan.. cantik. Dia perempuan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia perempuan." Jawabku.

Ia menatapku. "Kenalkan. Aku dari desa sebelah, _Forget-Me-Not-Valley_. Peserta lomba ini juga. Namaku Jack." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menyambut tangannya dan kami bersalaman. "Gray. Dari desa ini, Mineral Town." Ucapku.

"UNTUK SETIAP PESERTA PACUAN KUDA SUDAH SIAP DENGAN PERLENGKAPANNYA DAN MEMBAWA KUDANYA KE TREK PACUAN KUDA. KARENA PERLOMBAAN AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI." Suara Thomas terdengar di pengeras suara.

"Oke, aku harus bersiap-siap! _Good Luck_, Gray! Sampai bertemu di pertandingan!" Serunya kemudian berlari ke tempat kudanya.

"Ya, kau juga." Balasku kemudian mengambil peralatan berkudaku dan mengenakananya.

**Claire POV**

Aku sedang memasak telur orak arik setelah menyiram ladangku dan memberi makan ayam-ayamku. Kulihat jam di dinding rumahku menunjukkan pukul 09:45. Aku tidak tertarik menonton pertandingan pacuan kuda. Pasti aku akan melihat Gray dan Mary sedang menonton pertandingan bersama.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba pintuku diketuk oleh seseorang dengan kerasnya. Aku langsung mematikan kompor dan menuangkan telurku di atas piring.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seruku sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

Ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku, kulihat Popuri berdiri disana.

"Popuri? Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa kau belum siap-siap?!" Serunya melihatku yang masih berantakan setelah mengurus peternakanku.

"Hah? Ke pacuan kuda? Aku tidak tertarik. Palingan pesertanya dari desa lain saja." Ucapku dengan alasan lain.

"Kau bercanda?! Gray ikut pertandingan!" Serunya dengan antusias.

"Be-Benarkah?!" Seruku kaget. Popuri mengangguk dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Tunggu sebentar, Popuri! Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu!" Ucapku akhirnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki tenda di Rose Square aku takjub sekali melihat banyak sekali penonton yang menyaksikan. Mereka menyorakkan nama jagoan mereka yang akan bertanding. Sepertinya dari penduduk desa sebelah banyak sekali yang datang.

"Lihat! Itu Gray!" Seru Popuri sambil menunjuk ke arah Gray. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Popuri.

Kulihat Gray sedang duduk di atas kudanya dengan gagahnya menggunakan helm untuk berkuda dan peralatan lain untuk berkuda menempel di tubuhnya. Dan, yang pasti ia tidak menggunakan topinya yang biasa. Aku.. terpesona melihat penampilannya.

"Claire! Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain! Mereka sudah menunggumu!" Seru Popuri menyadarkanku sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk penonton.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Popuri. Sesampai di tempat duduk, kulihat Ann, Elli, dan Karen tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku.

"Hey, Clairee!" Seru Karen.

"Hey, Karen." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Dimana Mary?" Tanyaku ketika tidak melihat Mary bersama mereka.

"Sepertinya ia menonton di tempat lain, agar Gray bisa terlihat jelas." Jawab Elli.

"YA! PERTANDINGAN AKAN DIMULAI! PARA PESERTA SEGERA BERSIAP DI POSISI START!" Seru Thomas di pengeras suara.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah trek, kulihat Gray dan kelima peserta lainnya berjalan dengan kudanya ke posisi _start_. Sesampai di posisi _start_, Gray menoleh ke arah penonton. Seperti mencari seseorang, mungkin Mary. Sampai akhirnya, mata kami bertemu. Ia melihat ke arahku! 'Astaga! Tak kusangka ia bisa melihatku yang sejauh ini.' Fikirku. Kulihat, ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihatku. Aku merasakan mukaku memanas seketika.

'_Good Luck, _Gray..' Ucapku tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi mulutku bergerak.

Ia melihat mulutku mengucapkan sesuatu, kemudian mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat jawabannya.

"SEMUA PESERTA! BERSEDIA!" Seru Thomas.

Kulihat Gray langsung menatap lurus ke depan dan memegang erat tali untuk mengendalikan kudanya.

"SIAP…." Seru Thomas lagi.

Semua penonton langsung terdiam.

"MULAI!" Penonton langsung bersorak keras ketika Thomas berteriak.

Semua kuda langsung berlari, berlomba-lomba merebut posisi pertama. Di posisi pertama sudah ada seorang peserta yang menggunakan baju petani_,_ sepertinya dia seorang sepertiku. Dan, kulihat posisi Gray hampir ketinggalan dengan peserta lainnya. Langsung saja, aku berteriak namanya. Tidak peduli dengan Karen, Ann, Popuri, atau Elli yang melihatku bingung.

"GRAY! SEMANGAT!" Teriak sebisaku.

Setelah itu, aku melihat kuda Gray berlari menyusul peserta kelima, kemudian peserta keempat, kemudian ketiga, dan akhirnya ia menempati posisi kedua bersaing ketat dengan peserta yang di posisi pertama. Suara penonton semakin bersorak-sorak dengan pertandingan yang sengit ini. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Putaran pertama sudah terlewati, posisi belum ada yang berubah. Membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. Di putaran kedua pun, posisi Gray hampir di rebut dengan peserta ketiga. Tapi, Gray dengan cepatnya menjauh dari peserta ketiga. Putaran kedua pun terlewati, posisi Gray masih di posisi kedua. Aku merasa semakin tidak tenang. Beberapa meter sebelum garis _finish_, kulihat kuda Gray mempercepat larinya dan langsung membalap posisi pertama. Tapi, peserta itu tidak mau kalah dari Gray dan menyamakan posisi mereka. Penonton semakin bersorak melihat pertandingan sengit ini. Sampai akhirnya, kuda Gray semakin kencang melaju dan menyentuh garis _finish._ Aku langsung bersorak senang dan diikuti dengan penduduk lain. Gray menjadi pemenang! Gray menjadi pemenang!

.

.

.

Penonton sudah banyak yang meninggalkan Rose Square, para penduduk dari desa sebelah pun sudah kembali ke desa mereka. Ann, Karen, Elli, dan Popuri pun sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka ingin bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam. Nanti malam akan diadakan pesta di _Inn_, sebagai perayaan Gray yang menjadi pemenang lomba ini. Aku tidak ingin ikut pesta, pesta itu pasti akan selesai larut malam. Aku ingin bangun pagi, untuk bekerja. Berhubung aku tidak datang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Gray dan mengucapkan selamat.

Ketika itu, aku melihat Gray sedang berjalan membawa pialanya. Segera, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Tapi, baru kusadari Gray menghampiri Mary. Aku langsung berhenti di tempat. Tapi.. Mary tidak sendirian, ia bersama dengan salah satu peserta yang ikut pacuan kuda yang kulihat tadi. Pemuda dengan baju petani sepertiku, dan menggunakan topi yang diputar kebelakang.

Kulihat ekspresi Gray terlihat marah. Karena penasaran, aku mendekati mereka agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Mary?" Ucap Gray menahan emosinya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku lelah dengan sikap dinginmu, aku lelah kita bertengkar, aku lelah dengan egomu. Dan, aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik darimu." Ucap Mary sambil menatap Gray.

Aku terkejut bukan main, mendengar ucapan Mary. Tak kusangka gadis seperti Mary bisa berkata sekejam itu.

"Cih! Baiklah jika ini maumu!" Seru Gray kesal kemudian menghampiri kakeknya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Duke. Ia memberikan pialanya kepada kakeknya. Kakeknya menatap Gray dengan binggung, tapi Gray pergi melengang pergi ke arah pantai. Aku langsung berlari mengikutinya.

.

.

Di pantai aku melihat Gray sedang menatap laut. Ia membelakangiku, jadi ia tidak melihatku. Pantai sangat sepi dan tenang yang di temani dengan deburan ombak yang halus. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ikan, ikan apa yang sudah tau sakit tapi tetap berenang di air?" Ucapku melontarkan lelucon yang sudah pasti tidak lucu sama sekali. Karena, aku pernah mencoba sebelumnya kepada Karen tapi dia tidak tertawa sama sekali. Tapi, aku ingin menghiburnya. Ia pasti sangat tertekan sekarang.

Kulihat ia menoleh ke belakang dan kaget melihatku.

"Jawabannya.. Ikan kembung! Hehe" Seruku dan memberikan senyum nyengir kuda ketika ia menoleh. Ketika aku tersenyum, Gray tertawa kecil.

"Lelucon macam apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Hehehe aku tidak tau lelucon lain, selain ini." Jawabku dengan senyuman. Setelah itu, kulihat Gray tersenyum sedih dan menunduk.

"Jangan bersedih, Gray.." Ucapku lagi.

Ia menatapku. "Kau melihat?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak sengaja.." Ucapku berbohong.

Ia terdiam. Aku terdiam. Binggung apa yang harus kuucapkan lagi.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! I-Itu.." Jawabku gagap. "Bo-boleh. Ta-Tapi.." Ucapku lagi, tapi sudah terpotong karena Gray sudah menarik tanganku dan mendekapku di pelukannya.

Aku merasakan mukaku memanas. 'Belum pernah, aku di peluk oleh lelaki sebelumnya. Hangat..' Gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil dan memeluknya balik. Ketika merasa sudah cukup lama berpelukan, aku ingin melepaskan pelukanku. Takut terjadi kesalahpahaman orang yang melihat. Orang-orang hanya tahu bahwa Gray dan Mary belum putus.

Ketika aku melonggarkan pelukanku, Gray langsung memelukku makin erat.

'E-Eh..'

"Jangan.. Jangan lepas dulu. Aku ingin seperti ini dulu." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan memeluknya lagi.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku.." Ucapku ketika aku dan Gray sudah berdiri di depan rumahku. Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Nanti malam kau datang ke _Inn_?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku harus bangun pagi untuk bekerja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu.." Ucapnya kecewa. "Berharap kau ada disana." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum sedih kepadaku.

"Maaf.." Ucapku membalas menatapnya. Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, sudah malam. Kau juga harus bersiap-siap, Gray." Ucapku menatapnya.

"Iya.. Aku duluan, Claire. Sampai bertemu besok." Jawabnya kemudian melenggang keluar peternakanku.

Aku memasuki rumahku dan berjalan menuju lemari bajuku. Membuka lemariku dan mencari gaun sederhana berwarna _pink soft _yang pernah kubeli di kota sebelum aku pindah kesini. Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya karena merasa tidak pantas. Aku tidak percaya diri dengan penampilanku dengan gaun yang manis seperti ini.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan gaun itu dan menatapnya.

_'Standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How Could you not know_

_Baby.._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me.'_

**Gray POV**

"Bersulang untuk Gray! _Cheers_!" Seru Thomas sambil mengangkat gelas yang sudah diisi _wine. _Kemudian, diikuti oleh para penduduk Mineral Town yang hadir di _Inn_ dan mereka menjawab. "_Cheers_!" dan meminum _wine _yang mereka pegang.

Aku mengikuti mereka juga dan meminum _wine-_ku. Setelah itu, Cliff, Rick, Trent, Ann, Popuri, Karen, Elli, dan.. Mary menghampiriku dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat, Gray! Kau berhasil membuat desa ini mempunyai nama." Ucap Rick.

"Betul, pasti kakekmu bangga padamu!" Seru Ann tersenyum senang.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih.." Ucapku.

"Ehem. Ehem. Sepertinya ada yang mau di tinggal berdua saja nih.." Ucap Karen sambil menyikut Mary yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Daahh, Gray. Mary! Kami mau kesana dulu yaaa~" Seru Popuri dengan nada menggodaku kemudian melenggang pergi, kemudian diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Apa?" Tanyaku pada Mary, ketika mereka sudah pergi.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Gray.. Aku.. Aku tau aku salah.. Ternyata Jack lebih brengsek. A-Aku menye-" Ucapan Mary terpotong ketika pintu _Inn _terbuka, aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

Kulihat Claire masuk dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna _pink soft, _rambutnya yang diikat, dan di wajahnya di poles dengan sedikit _make up_. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Terlihat di wajahnya, ia merasa grogi ketika semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

Aku langsung menghampirinya dan meninggalkan Mary yang berseru padaku. "G-Gray!" Aku tidak peduli.

"Kau datang.." Ucapku dengan tersenyum senang ketika sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia membalas senyumanku. "Aku disini ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu.. Dan juga, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.." Jawabnya.

"Kau cantik.." Ucapku langsung, kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Te-Terimakasih.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Kau ingin menyampaikan apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia menatapku kemudian menarik nafasnya. "Aku mencintaimu.." Ucapnya kemudian.

_'You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..'_

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkah mendekatinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Kemudian, aku menyentuh pipinya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

_Fin._

* * *

**_SELESAIIII~~ YEAYYY! (?) Semoga suka yaa :'3_**

**_Mungkin ini fict terakhirku sebelum hiatus ._. eh, mungkin aku bakal buat satu cerita lagi, sebelum hiatus. hmm :/ (maap, jadi curhat m(_ _)m )_**

**_Anyway, tolong di review ya :)_**

**_Oh iya! Last!_**

**_Thank's to: shirvia-chan & reynyah! Kalian sangat membantuku :'D_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING~~ :D_**


End file.
